1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting for an environmental control unit suitable for use in vending machines, and more specifically, to a mounting for a temperature control unit whereby a cooling unit or a heating unit, or both, may be readily attached and detached as operating conditions warrant from a front side of a vending machine. The present invention also relates to methods for attaching and detaching such units by such mountings.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vending machine dispensing goods, such as soft drinks, a temperature control unit for cooling or heating those goods often is provided at a lower portion of the vending machine. In particular, in a vending machine which is made in an uncomplicated configuration, such as to simplify maintenance, the interior of the vending machine frequently may be divided by a partition into an upper portion forming a storage cabinet for holding goods and a lower portion forming a machinery compartment, and a temperature control unit, which is constructed as a modular unit incorporating cooling or heating devices, or both, thereinto, may be provided in the machinery compartment, so that the unit may be attached or detached from the front side of the vending machine. Such a configuration is depicted in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-3-235196.
Further, in order to facilitate the attachment and detachment of a cooling unit into and from the machinery compartment, respectively, a structure is known, in which a guide member for guiding the cooling unit as the unit is moved in the attaching or detaching direction, is provided. Such a configuration is depicted in Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-2001-351162.
Nevertheless, when attaching or detaching the temperature control unit for maintenance or replacement or the like, many parts, such as fasteners; sealing members, such as gaskets; and other parts, often also must be attached or detached. For maintenance, in addition to the detachment of parts, a complicated reassembly procedure may be required depending on variations of the unit. Thus, for such operations, a time-consuming and complicated procedures requiring specialized experience and knowledge may be required.
Especially, when the interior of a vending machine is divided by a partition into a storage cabinet and a machinery compartment, and in which a temperature control unit incorporated by means of other parts is attached and detached, the nature and quality of the connection between the partition and the unit may be important to prevent heat loss from or heat leakage into the storage cabinet and in order to save energy in the operation of the unit. It is necessary to bring the unit and the partition into close contact with each other in order to ensure an adequate seal between these components. In vending machines, most of operations may be performed from the front side of the vending machine. Nevertheless, if any complicated operation within the machinery compartment is required, that operation may be extremely difficult or even impossible.